


May Your Fight Begin

by Grimcircuits



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, i will be using stuff from the books, spoliers for the 100 show and books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimcircuits/pseuds/Grimcircuits
Summary: “It’s not your time, Wells. You need to go back. Clarke needs you. Your people need you. You need to go back now.”-An AU where Wells lives and plays a bigger role in the story.
Relationships: Wells Jaha/John Murphy
Kudos: 3





	May Your Fight Begin

_ Wells was sitting next to his mother’s bed in the infirmary. He was reading a history book about the Roman Empire, the same book they were reading together before his mother fell ill. With all of the drugs his mother is on, he knows that she wouldn’t even notice that Wells was in the room but he didn’t care. His mother was getting more and more sick with each passing day and with the limited resources on the Ark, they wouldn’t be able to help her any much longer. Any day now could be her last. _

_ Wells continues reading, wanting to take his mind after everything that is happening. He forces himself to keep on going, even as his eyes start to tear up. He feels a hand on his arm and looks up at his mother. _

_ She has often been told that she looks young for her age, to which she responds back with a smile and a thank you. But now, she looks decades older. She has been having trouble eating and lost too much weight, to the point where her cheeks sunken in. Her coughing fits getting more frequent as her bed sometimes shakes from them. But despite the pain she was in, her eyes were still full with life and gave Wells a small smile.  _

_ “Mom, what seems to be the problem?” Wells said, giving back a smile, even though it was strained and fake. He hoped his mother couldn’t tell. _

_ “Wells, remember those stories I told about Earth? And how have you always told me that you will ensure that someday our people will be able to go back to our home?” His mother spoke in such a small voice that he had to lean closer to understand what she was even saying.  _

_ Her grip on his arm tightened. “It’s not your time, Wells. You need to go back. Clarke needs you. Your people need you. You need to go back now.” _

_ Wells looks at his mother, face full with confusion. “Mom, I don’t know what you are talking about. Where do I need to go back to? Clarke and Dad are fine.” Wells lets out a small nervous laugh and thinks his mother finally went crazy thanks to all of the drugs being pumped into her body. _

_ His mother starts to cry but is still smiling, the same one she wears whenever he comes home, ready to listen about his day.  _

_ “I’m so sorry that I left you so suddenly. I know you miss me but it’s not your turn yet. Not for a long time.” _

_ His mother pulls Wells towards her and gives him a kiss on his forehead.  _

_ “Now wake up, my child. There’s so much for you to do.”  _

And Wells opened his eyes. 

  
  
  


__

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all the people who took that chance to read this fanfic of mine. This is my very first fanfic so I'm open to constructive criticism since this story is going to be a long one. 
> 
> The main reason why I'm writing this fanfic is because Wells was such a interesting character and learning that he was actually a main character in the series made me upset and angry at the tv show. Since the books and tv show were completely different in many ways, I wanted to write how I thought what would happen if Wells lived on to the end. 
> 
> There is barely anything about Wells in the show so everything about him like his backstory will be taken from books so there will be major spoilers if you haven't read them yet. I will also will be using some minor details from the books such as giving Octavia a red ribbon she carries around since in the book, she was always seen with one because it was a gift from Bellamy. 
> 
> This chapter is a very short one since I'm just starting to sit up the story but I hope you enjoy so I have so much more planned in the future. The next chapter will possibly be published in about 1-2 weeks.
> 
> My tumblr is Grimcircuits if you want to send a ask or a request.


End file.
